


К вопросу об уместности нового имиджа

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Ангел тоже следит за модой - в своем ее понимании.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	К вопросу об уместности нового имиджа

**Author's Note:**

> Входит в цикл "Диалоги оккультных и эфирных"

Кроули (шокированно):

— Ангел, что это?!

Азирафаэль (кротко):

— Это я, Кроули.

— Не делай такое постное праведное лицо! Ты понял, о чем я. Что это на тебе надето?!

— Это рубашка, Кроули.

— А почему она… такая?

— Она белая. Я всегда ношу белое, мой дорогой, ты же знаешь.

— Она... блестит!

— Это люрекс. Подумал, что стоит немного проследить за модными тенденциями, раз уж нового тела мне так и не выдали. То хотя бы гардероб слегка…

— Люрекс был в моде лет тридцать назад!

— Я чту традиции, Кроули.

— И это… это что? Стразики?!

— Настоящий Сваровски, мой дорогой, я бы попросил…

— И брюки!!!

— Белые.

— Брюки… Гос… Сат… Ангел!

— Что, Кроули?

— Почему они клеш?!

— Дай-ка подумать, мой дорогой. Ну, может быть, потому, что такой фасон мне идет?

— Какой идиот тебе это сказал?!

— Ты, мой дорогой. Вчера, в клубе. Ты сказал, что в таких штанах моя задница выглядела бы как две пышные аппетитные…

— Так! Проехали! Лучше сядь! Ты же не собираешься в этом выходить на улицу?! Конечно нет!

— Конечно да, мой дорогой, иначе бы зачем я их надел?

— Чтобы я их с тебя содрал!

— Не сейчас, мой дорогой. Мы же собирались на выставку в Челси.

— Гос… Сат… Кто-нибудь! Образумьте этого глупого ангела! Чтобы он окончательно не пал в глазах всего Лондона!

После короткой паузы, с нервным смущенным покашливанием:

— Ангел! Если это была попытка окончательно меня выбесить и поссориться, то она провалилась. Я все равно буду тебя любить, ясно? Что бы ты там на себя ни напялил!

— Я знаю.

— Хотя…

— Что — «хотя»?

— Я тут подумал… У моего терпения тоже есть предел, знаешь ли! Вот, например, стринги…

— Что стринги?

— Мужские стринги. С перьями. Белые.

— Хм… Звучит интригующе.

— Ангел! Я бы на твоем месте не рисковал. Это точно за границами моей выдержки!

— Угрожаешь?

— Искушаю!


End file.
